Monolithic scoring systems are available for bowling systems that connect a central lane computer to a pinsetter, an overhead display, a touchscreen display, and a keyboard. The scoring systems utilize several types of signals that are transmitted by different types of communication lines. Because of the required length of a bowling lane, a significant number of the communication lines are lengthy, spanning up and down the bowling lane.
Lengthy communication lines introduce disadvantages in several areas of communication in a bowling center. Communication between the overhead display and the central lane computer introduces electrical noise and video noise, which can render the communication lines incompatible with high definition video. Communication between the pinsetter and the central lane computer also introduces mechanical noise from the pinsetters into the scoring system. Further, timing critical in the pinsetter operation may be disrupted by other devices connected to the scoring system. Finally, the communication lines between the central lane computer and the touchscreen display and/or the overhead display and the central lane computer require expensive video cables.
Overview
Embodiments of the present invention are defined by the claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the below embodiments relate to a method and system for distributed devices in a scoring system of a bowling center. In one embodiment, a distributed bowling center system includes two or more computing devices associated with respective bowling center peripherals. The bowling center peripherals are any electronic or mechanical device in a bowling center capable of detecting a bowling event or receiving input. Example bowling center peripherals include a pinsetter, a monitor, a bumper, a keypad, or a touchscreen. The bowling center peripherals are configured to perform at least one bowler center function. The computing devices are configured to execute at least one process related to a bowler center function of the associated peripheral. Each computing device may be located physically closer to the peripheral than the other computer device. The computing devices are in communication via a network. The computing devices are configured to access a process map defining the communication, which is responsive to the at least one bowler center function.
Other embodiments are possible, and each of the embodiments can be used alone or together in combination. Accordingly, various embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.